


Yes, my lord.

by TeaOfMaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mention of abuse, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaOfMaple/pseuds/TeaOfMaple
Summary: It all started out with an incredible amount of pebbles on the way.Hong Kong was hungry and didn’t know how to speak his Lord’s language... except for a few words.
Relationships: England/Hong Kong (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	Yes, my lord.

ㅤ  
Gentleman had told him one must seek for perfection.

“Speak, little boy.”  
Back then he knew no exclamation.  
“I said speak, child.”  
A clear sign of imperfection.  
“Don’t make me repeat myself, I loathe doing so. You should face a form of punishment due to being so low.” 

He tried, greatly hard, but eventually he’d always fall.  
To be sit, to be silent, to say nothing when not asked.   
“Hello”, “Goodbye”: what were all of these? They were forced into him, 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘦.

“You're nothing but a toy. When will you learn that you’re a trophy?,” asked the miss who brought him food and laughed at him for being scrawny. “Trophies don’t think, neither decide. You don’t choose your own story. Be a good child, obey, and bring Sir the Fairest Glory.”

“Serve me 𝘵𝘦𝘢, the way I fancy, not how you used to do it abroad... You’re still awfully slow, seems like you need one 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬 mo-.”  
“Please, no, sir. I... not... like.. am ignored.”  
Little did he know,  
A piece of bread would cost so much.  
“... On your knees.”  
𝘚𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩.  
“... Yes, my lord.”


End file.
